Percy Stuff
by Mikia
Summary: Percy suddenly has an incoming of memories of when his younger siblings were younger *particularly infants but toddler memories are thrown in there too*
1. FreddiePoo and Georgieweorgie

Percy Stuff  
Mikia  
  
Chapter One-Freddie-poo and Georgie-weorgie  
  
'Why is it so quiet in here?' Percy thought to himself finally taking his enormously large honker out of his latest book. Of course it was natural for him to be worried; usually the house would be filled with the ramblings of his younger siblings. Ginny searching for her bloomers, Ron yelling at Pig, and of course Fred and George teasing him to no end with the weirdest possible subjects, such as why he hasn't had a girlfriend since Penny, if he had a shrine of Mr. Crouch in his room, or he curled his hair like Lockhart etc.  
  
' Don' worry about it Perce, their probably out on the Quidditch field,' he added smirking to himself. There was definitely a gap with the gene pool. Bill and Charlie of course turned out to be successful after graduating, being Head Boys and Prefects. It seemed to end after him, being so intelligent as a child, like his older brothers.  
  
'Then I became a big brother.' His eye twitched a little remembering the day his parents brought Fred and George from the hospital.  
  
*MEMORIES!!!!* (starts to make The Twilight Zone sound)  
  
'Children, we want to show you something!' Arthur Weasley shouted almost too happily as the sound of the front door closed.  
  
First came the eldest, Bill and Charlie obviously arguing about something related to Quidditch and money. Their father beamed at them happily as they approached him ending their conversation.  
  
"Good, good, very good, now where's Percy?"  
  
A toddler approached, his hair flaming like fire and curly like the head of a hobbit, gigantic bug-eyed glasses daring to fall off his skinny nose, and his arm caring the Big Book of Linguistic Patterns and Analysis *I don't know I was being stupid*. He looked up to his father, his chin high nose in the air, and ten seconds away from tripping over his shoelaces.  
  
"I am here, father," the toddler replied, his voice sounding like it's been plugged for ages.  
  
Bill and Charlie however couldn't resist the temptation of having the opportunity to mock their baby brother by shaping glasses over their eyes with their fingers and repeating what he said, to the distaste of their mother.  
  
She stared at both of them until they realized of her presence, which they stopped-entirely quickly-and turned to her husband to continue.  
  
"Good, very good. Now, you were all probably expecting a baby brother or sister, I supposed, but what we have here might surprise you."  
  
"Mum gave birth to a house-elf!" Charlie screamed earning a flick on the head from his mother.  
  
"Good one Charlie-I mean-of course not son, you have such an imagination. Well, you have brothers, not one brother, but two. In other words, your mum had twins."  
  
"What?!" Bill yelled his hair spazzing in response as well.  
  
"Twins, you unintelli - unintellib- stupid person," Percy replied. "It's when two babies are formed in the same womb from the result of two-"  
  
"Hahahaha, smart lad, that's enough now Percy," Arthur flustered quickly quieting his slightly over-informed son with the hand over the mouth method. Percy quickly went cross-eyed over the fact he just been interrupted and glared at his father. Arthur quickly took note of this and removed his hand.  
  
"Well, c'mon now, we want to show you your new brothers," he finished stepping out of the way for them to see the living room couch where two blanketed infested bald babies were, moving their legs and arms once or twice. Percy looked up at his father, who was illuminated with pure joy.  
  
Percy took another glance at the two mounds of flesh and returned his gaze to his father. "And?"  
  
Arthur let out a laugh and patted Percy on the head. "C'mon now son, don't you want a closer look?"  
  
Percy answered his question with one of those You-have-to-be-joking- me looks which earned him another pat on the head.  
  
"Don't be afraid son; now just take a closer look."  
  
Percy sighed in surrender and took a step towards his new baby brothers. One had the label of F on his blanket, and the other possessed the letter G. Percy stared at them obviously bored because they obviously didn't do anything except make small squeaky noises and move once in awhile.  
  
"That one is Fred, and that's George, you're a big brother now Percy. You have a lot of responsibility on you now." Arthur replied patting his son gently on the back. Percy took this into thinking. 'I don't get much responsibility around this house. I'm always bored having to dodge my other brother's tricks, and all mum does is praise me. It'll do me good to have something to do.' His thought finished and he made up his mind. Carefully, oh so carefully, he bent over to look at each one. Of course they looked the same, smelled the same, and were starting to get boring all over again.  
  
'Well at least their not loud and screaming. They're not that bad,' he thought as he bent closer. For the first time in Percy's life he thought to quickly. A moment after he increased the gaze on his baby brothers did he realize one of them had a grasp on his nose. It was Fred.  
  
"Umm, hehe, now Freb, let gob ob by nose," Percy replied trying to hide his annoyance in front of his parents. George, ever so close to his right ear, was looking horrified at the sound of Percy's new high-pitched, ever more so nasal-congested voice, that the poor baby started to scream at the top of his lungs, which in result, startled his twin who was finding great interest with staring at Percy straight in the eye. Fred screaming in his ear and face, George screaming in his ear and face, this was quite an experience. Bill and Charlie of course were roaring with laughter which startled the twins even to a more extent that tears started streaming down their faces.  
  
Molly, with her super mother baby-crying sensory quickly scooped up each twin in one arm each and started to rock each one. Percy, finally released of his nose which was ever so red, had his ears ringing very loudly, so loudly he didn't hear his father ask if he was alright.  
  
Oh yes, being a big brother was going to be delightful.  
  
*FINISHED!!!!* (I know I'm being stupid)  
  
Percy returned from his very troubling flash back starting to hear the roaring of his brothers when they were children once again in his memory made chills go up his spine. He quietly returned to his book of 'Upgraded Advanced Dictionary of Linguistic Patterns and Analysis' *please don't ask* and tried to block out any more memories. But once something is started, it must be finished. He would remember later, but right now, his worrying was doubled when he realized that two hours had passed and still not a explosion, scream, or yell from any of his siblings. Of course he wanted peace and quiet, but this was unnatural. Two whole hours without the unwanted burst in of Fred and George? No dung-ball throwing Ginny? No flustered Ron? Even Pig was missing. He was beginning to miss the noise.  
  
For the second time he thought too quickly, a moment the thought even passed him. He heard the door slam back and a voice booming as if charmed with the Sonorus spell.  
  
"ROBBERY!"  
  
Author: Like OMG!! I actually have a clear mind! Yes, I know, this one was entirely stupid, but I couldn't seem to stop writing after an incident a few days ago. My mom was a big inspiration for this one. I don't own HP. That's that, but my mom gave me the idea, and Thalia Poet *my best friend* did a lot as well, just haven't told her why. I'll explain in the next chapter why my mom was an inspiration. As well as Thalia. PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, my Italics aren't showing up when I post my stories up, making it extremely peachy for a uptight, sugar-high author at the moment. Also, I don't own Cats, cuz' the whole memories thing before his flashback was because of it. I think I had too many Rice Krispy Treats. 


	2. Ronniekins

Percy Stuff  
Mikia  
  
Chapter 2-Ronniekins  
  
A loud thwap echoed through the hall and a voice that instantly sounded like either Fred or George could be heard.  
  
"HONESTLY!!! YOU DON'T YELL 'ROBBERY' DURING ONE!! YOU PRAT!!"  
  
"SORRY!! IT WAS HIS IDEA ANYWAY!!"  
  
"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SCARE HIM, NOT WARN HIM!"  
  
Percy suddenly felt the wave of a headache coming.  
  
The yelling went down and footsteps trampled over into the living room. Percy held in his urge to snort at the sight- four figures in black with what looked like his mother's panty hose on their heads covering their faces.  
  
"Wh-What on earth?"  
  
"Please don't ask," said the shortest, removing the panty hose and sitting in the armchair. It was Ginny.  
  
The other three followed and removed their panty hose as well throwing them onto the floor and seating them selves around Percy. Percy shot glances at each of his siblings.  
  
"You were trying to rob me?" he stuttered.  
  
"Not really, just trying to scare you," Fred admitted throwing Ron a nasty look.  
  
"Which failed horribly," George added  
  
Ron only made a sour face and slumped down more in his chair.  
  
Percy only rolled his eyes and went back to his book the memories of his siblings infant times rolling in his head.  
  
*MEMORIES!!!!!!* (I'm being stupid again, no need to tell me)  
  
"All right children, gather round," Arthur said joyfully as they all entered the living room. Percy's hair was extremely frazzled, the twins each both holding permanent markers with what looked like war paint on their faces (much to Percy's horror) while Bill and Charlie were once again snickering in the corner.  
  
"Now you all know the process, 'cept for Fred and George of course-"  
  
"Please don't tell me what I think it is," Percy pleaded shooting glances at the twins and then at his father.  
  
Arthur only let out a hearty laugh and patted Percy on the head. "C'mon now Percy, what's wrong with another brother?"  
  
Percy let out the most terrifying scream known to mankind which made Bill and Charlie laugh even louder.  
  
"Percival Ignatius Weasley! You know better than to scream with a baby around!" Molly yelled rocking a cooing bundle of ' joy'.  
  
Percy's glasses slid further down off his nose as he stared at the new household member. His mother knelt down in front of him, eyes glaring, and gently handed him the baby.  
  
"Now no more screaming; or else you'll have diaper duty for a week. Now, take the baby over to Fred and George and show them their brother," she said almost too forcefully.  
  
"B-But why can't you do it?" Percy protested.  
  
"Percy, mummy has been holding Ronnie since we got here," she said sweetly venom flashing through her eyes.  
  
Percy gulped and gently cradled the baby. He stared down at his new brother the sharp memory of Fred and George was twirling in his mind once again.  
  
'He looks just like they were, innocent, quiet, but you aren't, are you,' he thought suddenly feeling another scream coming up. He choked it back and walked over to the curious red-headed twins who were currently bouncing on the couch to see what was going on. They sat down as he approached them still clutching their permanent markers.  
  
"Now Fred, George, be nice; this is your new brother Ron," he showed them gently putting the baby in between them so they could get a good look. Bad idea.  
  
The twins looked down at the sleeping glob of flesh blinking in curiosity and glanced at one another. Evil smiles crept over their faces and they looked back at their baby brother. Like swords they both raised their markers over Ron's head ready for the kill.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! NOO!!!" Percy yelled.  
  
Too Late.  
  
Both twins stabbed their brother on the forehead making a clearly visible dot over each eyebrow causing their brother to look like a slug with two eyes. Ron who just experienced a sudden pain going through his skull, popped open his eyes and started to scream. Percy quickly took Ron away, feeling the all familiar ringing in his ears as Ron cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
He quickly looked over to his mother and father who were staring at the twins. Arthur slapped his forehead, while Molly stormed over to the ink covered twins and started to scold them. Bill and Charlie, as usual, were making a symphony by laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Percy was on the verge of tears as he rocked Ron back and forth attempting to calm him down. It never worked for Fred and George but he had to try. After a minute or so, the only sound Ron was making was a quiet whimper and sniffle. Arthur uncovered his eyes, Molly stopped yelling, and Bill and Charlie were staring in a some what amazed way. Percy felt like he was glowing as he continued to rock his baby brother. He actually stopped a sibling from crying. Molly stood straight up looking utterly joyful, with her hands clasped under her chin.  
  
He stared down at his suddenly new favorite sibling and felt actually happy. Ron opened his eyes once again and stared at his brother. A small connection was made as Ron let a small laugh and kept watching his brother.  
  
'Maybe he won't be like Fred and George,' Percy thought as he continued to rock his brother. He blinked back the tears of joy and looked down back at his brother. Ron suddenly turned a shade of red.  
  
'Oh my gosh! Is he choking? Does he have a fever? Maybe the ink prints gave him brain damage!' panic swept over him as he stopped rocking his brother. 'Maybe he's gonna cry again! Oh geez'!'  
  
He looked up to his mother who was still in her Kodak moment. "Mum! Mum! Ron's turning red! Is something wrong with him! Mum!" he called breaking her moment of innocence.  
  
"Huh? He's turning red? Percy, that doesn't mean there's something wrong with him. It means-Arthur-did you give Ron a diaper?" Molly shot a glance at her husband. Arthur only slapped his forehead in response.  
  
"Mum! What's wrong with Ron!"  
  
"PERCY!! HURRY!! HAND RON OVER TO ME!" Molly hissed stretching out her arms. Percy made a move towards her but he suddenly felt something hot and mushy on his left hand through Ron's blanket. Percy's upper lip started to twitch and his glasses fell off one ear and dangled off his face. Ron on the other hand thought of the whole situation absolutely hilarious and started to giggle. Then something warm and wet followed after which caused his eyes to open wider.  
  
Bill and Charlie, who have been great fans of Percy's when it came to a new sibling howled with laughter which caused the twins to laugh for reasons they didn't know causing them to fall off the couch in imitation.  
  
Percy quickly handed Ron to his mother who was looking quite sympathetic and walked away keeping his wet, left hand far from his body as he possibly could.  
  
He would be washing his hands until supper.  
  
*FINISHED!!!!!*  
  
Another shiver went up his spine. Maybe there was a more pleasant memory stored in his mind.  
  
*MEMORIES!!!!!* (okay!! This is getting really annoying)  
  
He was giving Ron a piggy-back ride. It was a pleasant Easter morning. Everyone was dressed up for the traditional egg hunt. Mum was pregnant again. Ron somewhat wasn't what Percy expected. Actually, Ron took a full blown attachment to him over the last year. Bill and Charlie were of course at Hogwarts, but those who were left at the Burrow enjoyed the Easter tradition.  
  
Ron was squealing in delight while Percy ran through the house. Fred and George were yelling at him for turns for a ride, wanting of course, to ride together.  
  
Percy stopped in front of the bouncing twins and huffed out a few breaths.  
  
"Okay Ronnie! It's Fred and George's turn," Percy puffed slouching squatting down to let Ron off. Ron increased his hold on Percy's neck in protest.  
  
"No! One more!" he commanded.  
  
"Ron, c'mon, get off," Percy pleaded. With no signs of surrender, Percy stood straight up despite the protesting wails of his brothers and got ready for another go. Before he took the first step, he suddenly felt something moist going down his back. It all felt very familiar but he didn't know where. Then Ron giggled. "Percy! I pee-pee on you!"  
  
"ARRGGHHH!!! MUM!! RON PEED ON MY BACK!!"  
  
*FINISHED!!!!!!*  
  
'Okay, that wasn't even close to pleasant,' he thought has he snapped out of it. He didn't realize how long he was just staring at his book until he noticed that his siblings changed out of their black ninja costumes into regular clothes and currently playing a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
'I wonder where all these memories are coming from,' he thought and went back to his book while the noise returned. Then he caught a glance of his bookmark. It was the one Ginny made when she was little.  
  
'Oh God, here we go again.' Percy thought and sunk back into his memories.  
  
Author: Okay! Explanation one: my mom came into the apartment *still in Korea* after going through the market. Since it was only a little while ago since she left my sister didn't lock the door. So my mom came inside and yelled "ROBBERY!" stupid reason? I know it is, but I couldn't stop laughing after I told my mom that robbers don't warn the people they're robbing. Then I couldn't get the image of the Weasley siblings arguing over that with Percy just blinking. I have a stupid mind, I know that. Explanation two: ask Thalia Poet about that, she'll kill me if I say..... not unless I hear some good begging... just jk.. Seriously..ask her about it, she tells it better than I do. Next chapter, Ginny, I still need to think about that one. Please Review! Also, I'm sorry for that whole Memories thing, but my italics are really not working out and I feel dull but just saying Flashback. Oh, I don't own Cats either. 


End file.
